


The Secret Service

by 11hortha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Crushes, Dancing, Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Games, Handcuffs, Humour, Kidnapping, Nice ass america, Party, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Singing, Spin the Bottle, Strong Language, Surprise pregnancy, Threats, Tourture, Truth or Dare, Whips, embarrisment, eventual love, happiness, jelousy, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11hortha/pseuds/11hortha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are needed by the avengers. Things don't go to plan for better and worse. What will happen when your finally gonna have a family and it may be taken away from you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

“Hey!” (BF/N) shouted across the street to catch (Y/N) before she walked past her. (Y/N) stopped and turned to wave at (BF/N). (BF/N) ran across the street not bothering to look for cars because she had the ability of super speed and invisibility, she could fly as well but she only just got that power and is still learning to control it so (Y/N) has been helping her. (Y/N) had some powers of her own she has the ability of fire, super strength and flying. They are the best team when they fight together. It was a sunny day with no clouds to be seen in sight, so (Y/N) thought it would be okay if she taught (BF/N) to control her flying ability. (Y/N) was able to fly since she was fifteen. They are both are twenty‐two and share an apartment together with Jack their Jack Russell.  
“Hey, sorry I’m late work held me up again. My boss just keeps moaning at everything I do or don’t do she is such a bitch! I just want to punch her in the face!” (Y/N) growled. This caused (BF/N) to laugh at her best friends face “as much as I would love to see that I can’t let that happen because you will end up killing her. Anyway don’t worry being late I left late too I was too caught up in my drawing and forgot the time” (BF/N) explained she was in between jobs one selling her drawings during the day and the second is singing at night in night clubs and restaurants.  
When (Y/N) wasn’t working for the New York Times (she was the head editor) and could relax at night she would join (BF/N) and they would sing together. People said they are singing angels so that is their stage name.  
“Okay, now the complaining is over where are we going so I can learn to fly?” (BF/N) asked  
“There is an old ruined down building down the street, no one goes there so we should be fine and won’t have to worry of being caught.” (Y/N) explained.  
“Oh and before I forget we are going shopping afterwards for tonight’s opening party I have to sing so you can join me” (BF/N) stated as a matter of facts.  
“but‐” (Y/N) tried to escape out tonight’s plans but (BF/N) wasn’t having it.  
“No buts or make any excuses you need to relax and have some fun and loosen up. Maybe you can have an one‐night stand. I love those there is no hassle just fun wild sex” (BF/N) exclaimed happily.  
“But‐”  
“NO! You are not getting out of this. When is the last time we have a good night out or have any sex? Hmmm.” (BF/N) questioned her best friend.  
(Y/N) thought about it first “about a month or two” she mumbled but (BF/N) could hear her.  
“EXACTLY!” (BF/N) shouted “we both are having fun tonight and you can join in singing with me. The singing angles will sing again” she cheered.  
“Fine” (Y/N) sighed, losing to the fight.  
“YAY” (BF/N) said while jumping up and down while clapping her hands.  
“Come on” (Y/N) started to pull (BF/N) down the street to get to the building where they can practice flying. They went round a corner to a dark, smelly and went alley way and they saw the old building in front of them.  
“AHHHHHHH!” (BF/N) shouted at the top of her lungs this caused (Y/N) to jump.  
“What? What’s wrong?” She asked while looking around to make sure no one was there.  
“IT WAS A RAT!!” (BF/N) explained she was rarely scared or frightened only by small things like spiders or rats. This caused (Y/N) to laugh at (BF/N) and her reaction towards the rat. (Y/N) was only scared of one thing. Snakes.  
“Shut up! It’s not funny” (BF/N) moaned. This caused (Y/N) to laugh even harder and made tears to form in her eyes from all the laughing.  
“Yes it is” (Y/N) said after she got her breathing under control. (BF/N) just growled and pulled (Y/N) toward the old building.  
“Come on let’s go and fly” (BF/N) huffed and let go of (Y/N)’s arm as they reached the building.  
(Y/N) looked at (BF/N) then started to fly she stopped flying when she reached the top of the building and looked down.  
“Just think of happy thoughts and you should be able to fly” (Y/N) shouted down to her. When (BF/N) opened her eyes and saw (Y/N) in front of her smiling. (BF/N) looked down and saw that she was flying. “See you’ve got it you just need to relax and think of happy things” (Y/N) explained to (BF/N). (BF/N) looked down again and felt sick and dizzy causing her to fall.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” (BF/N) screamed and closed her eyes when she thought she would hit the ground and her death it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw (Y/N) flying with (BF/N) in her arms. When she reached the ground she put (BF/N) on the ground and made sure she was ok. “What happened?” (BF/N) said while trying to stop shaking.  
“You lots concentration. Come on try it again” (Y/N) ordered (BF/N). (BF/N) only nodded and closed her eyes and thought of that special moment and took a deep breath. Slowly she opened her eyes again and saw that she was flying she looked down towards (Y/N) who looked like an ant down there. (BF/N) started to fly in circles around the building happily “I’m doing it! I’m finally doing it” (BF/N) screamed. Once she reached (Y/N) on the ground again she bounced up and down with excitement from learning to control her power then did a front flip that surprised both of the girls.  
“How did you do that?” (Y/N) asked shocked at what she saw  
“I don’t know. But let’s go shopping” (BF/N) said “I think we both deserve this. By the way you are a good teacher (Y/N).”  
“Thanks I will remember that for future references” (Y/N) said jokingly.  
~~  
“Hey how about this one?” (Y/N) asked holding up a black sequin dress.  
“That’s perfect for you” (BF/N) sighed she was having trouble finding the right dress for the opening.  
“I’ll help you “(Y/N) offered.  
“Thanks I need it” (BF/N) mumbled. After five more minutes and ten more racks (Y/N) found a red dress with a low back.  
“How about this one?” she asked while holing it up for (BF/N) to see.  
“Perfect I have just the right shoes to go with that” (BF/N) said. They both paid for their dresses and went back to their apartment. When they opened the door Jack kept on barking and jumping up to get a stroke. “Hey boy” they both said at the same time. Once they put their bags down Jack kept running in between their feet until (Y/N) gave him a treat. (BF/N) put on some music on her iPod and started to play it out loud so it filled the apartment. For the first song (Y/N) and (BF/N) sang and danced together while laughing with Jack watching them while he lay in his bed.  
After two hours the girls were ready to leave. (BF/N) straightened her curly hair while (Y/N) curled her always straight hair. They only put a little bit of make up to make them look like professionals. First they went to the opening of a hotel called Blakemore Hyde Park. (BF/N) sang the first song called ‘count down’, followed by (Y/N) singing ‘unwritten’ and then they both sang ‘love me like you do’ together. They both stayed another hour to socialize with all the guest’s then went to a night club called Roux. Once there they both order a shot and downed it. After talking for five minutes (BF/N) ordered a martini while (Y/N) ordered a gin and tonic. Once they got their drinks (BF/N) turned around and looked for (Y/N) one night stand. After searching the whole bar she found the perfect person.  
“There over in that booth” (BF/N) pointed towards a guy with blonde hair she also estimated his height to be about six feet. “Look he also has some friends” she said while winking at (Y/N).  
“I’m not sure about this” (Y/N) whined.  
“Come on, it’s just a night full of wild sex what is wrong with that?” (BF/N) questioned.  
“Nothing it’s just that he is a stranger and he could have a girlfriend for all we know.”  
“Fine! We will do it your way have a few drinks don’t get drunk and have no wild fun sex” it was (BF/N)’s turn to whine. They stayed for another drink and then left for home. On the way home a black van kept on following them so (Y/N) nudged (BF/N) to walk faster. When they walked round another corner they both let out a sigh when they looked behind and saw that the van was gone. So they carried on walking home still on full alert just in case they come back.  
CRASH! The girls jumped at something that that fell down in the alley way beside them. They looked down to see if anyone was in danger but no one was there. At that moment the black van pulled up behind them and some people came out and grabbed the girls and threw them into the van. They ended up facing the door that was shut in front on them. (Y/N) looked at (BF/N) and mouthed  
“1…2…3” on three both of them turned around ready to fight. (Y/N) grabbed the man in front of her by the collar and froze in mid punch.  
“WAIT!” (Y/N) shouted at (BF/N) but (BF/N) already punched they guy in front of her in the face causing him to fall to the floor. (BF/N) turned and looked at (Y/N)’s gob smacked face as she lowered her fist to her side again, never taking her eyes off the guy in front of her. Feeling curious (BF/N) moved next to (Y/N)’s side and saw they guy she was staring at.  
“Tony?” …


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony find out that you have a crush on someone in the avengers now he wants to find out who.

“Tony?” (BF/N) barely said above a whisper.  
“Yes it is me. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. So calm down okay?” Tony said while putting on a light above his head so we could see the avenger’s  
“Steve? Clint? Thor? Bruce? Natasha? What are you all doing here Tony?” (Y/N) asked looking back at Tony.  
“Well funny you should ask that (Y/N) we need you both to come back to the team” Tony simply stated.  
“Why?” Was all (BF/N) could form still in shock at what she was seeing?  
“Well you see, we need your help capturing H.Y.D.R.A. and we need you two to get them they are in an old warehouse” Tony replied.  
“So basically you are too scared to go in and do it yourself?” (Y/N) questioned.  
“Yes! Exactly!” All the boys said in unison. “So will you do it?” Tony asked hopefully. (BF/N) and (Y/N) both looked at each other before nodding yes.  
“But I still have one question. Why stalk us in a black van at midnight and not just come to our apartment and ask us there?” (BF/N) asked.  
“Ummm… I don’t know” Tony said sheepishly.  
“Okay so what is going to happen?” (Y/N) asked to no one in particular.  
“Well we will go home to stark tower of course as will be staying all together. Then we will train you like before but that won’t take long” Tony snickered while looking at Clint who is rubbing his face from when (BF/N) punched him. This caused (BF/N) to blush like a tomato from embarrassment (Y/N) saw this and nudged (BF/N) in the ribs to make her stop staring at him.  
“Sorry” she mumbled to Clint.  
“It’s ok, it’s only a little bruise” His voice was dark and husky. (BF/N) looked into his eyes and saw that he found this situation funny so she abruptly turned her eyes back towards Tony so he carried on.  
“Then once your back into shape you two will go after H.Y.D.R.A” (BF/N) only nodded worrying that her voice was going to come out high pitched if she talked. They both had a crush on someone in the avengers but knew that nothing could happen between them of if there was any possible chance that they might like them back. (Y/N) and (BF/N) only knew about each other’s crushes and no one else, worrying if they do they might tell them. (BF/N) has a crush on Clint but she also liked the others but Clint was her favioute and (Y/N) likes a bit of naughtiness so she likes Loki but she also likes a bit of sweetness so she likes Steve.  
“We need to go to our apartment first to get our clothes and Jack” (Y/N) said breaking the silence.  
“Jack?” all the boys said in unison  
“Yes our dog” (BF/N) said finally finding her voice again. Once she explained the boys expressed a sigh and a lot of ‘OH’s’ went around but not Tony.  
“Oh I thought it was one of your boyfriends for a moment there that almost scared me” Tony said eyeing up (Y/N) and (BF/N) while licking his lips, making the girls shiver in disgust.  
“In your dreams” (BF/N) quipped back “anyway (Y/N) has her eyes on devouring someone else not a boring old man.” This made all the boy snicker and try to hold back their laughs. Tony made a sad make a hurtful noise making everyone laugh in the end.  
“That hurt, anyway its fine I only want one but it was a good try to get two of you in my bed. Don’t you think?” Tony asked the girls.  
“Like I said you can dream about it because it is never going to happen so you can stop looking at us like that. Anyway aren’t you with pepper?” (BF/N) asked and saw the hurt look on Tony’s face regretting what she said she wanted to take it back but couldn’t. “Sorry you don’t have to answer that” (BF/N) mumbled.  
“No it fine it’s not your fault. Well pepper broke up with me because I am too much for her and always busy so she left” Tony sighed. This made (BF/N) cringe even more for keeping her mouth shut and feeling really bad for bringing it up. (Y/N) stepped up and tried to bring back the cheerful mood.  
“Tony if you really try hard you might be able to get (BF/N) in for a night if you play your cards right and get her drunk” (Y/N) told Tony who smiled at what she said. This caused (BF/N) to slap (Y/N) on the arm causing an ‘ow’ come from her.  
“Why did you say that your only getting his hope’s up for no reason, and Tony just ignore what she said you won’t be able to fool me with your games I’m too smart for you so is (Y/N).” She turned towards (Y/N) and saw that she was shaking her head no to Tony while pointing at you. She saw you staring at her and moves her hand’s acting as if she had an itch on her neck.   
“Smooth move” (BF/N) mumbled to (Y/N).  
“What I didn’t do anything” (Y/N) lied you could always tell when she lied she was really bad about it.  
“Of course you didn’t” (BF/N) replied.  
Once (Y/N) and (BF/N) got Rupert and their most valuable things along with clothes they headed for the Stark tower.  
“What’s with the dresses did you have a dates or just wanted to have some fun” Tony asked this made (BF/N) laugh she always took things wrong.  
“Well we were going to have some ‘fun’ but (Y/N) decided to back out” (BF/N) explained.  
“That’s not true” (Y/N) complained  
“Okay if you say so” (BF/N) said patting (Y/N)’s‘s back. Then the van came to a stop outside the tower.  
“Hello Ms (BF/L/N) and Ms (L/N) welcome back” J.A.R.V.I.S said as they walked in and caused (Y/N) to jump causing (BF/N) to laugh at her.  
“Well I’m beat I’m going to go to my old room and go to sleep” (BF/N) told everyone.  
“Me too” (Y/N) added with a yawn  
“Aww, we should have a party for your arrival” Tony sulked.  
“Not tonight Tony, how about we have the party tomorrow” (Y/N) tried to cheer up Tony again he always acted like a child when he couldn’t get his own way.  
“Okay, yeah” Tony smiled and looked towards (BF/N) then smirked at (Y/N). ‘This is going to end well’ (Y/N) thought to herself. (BF/N) turned around and went to the elevator with her suitcase dragging behind her and (Y/N) did the same too with Jack in the middle of them.  
“Night” they both said as they stepped into the elevator as the doors closed behind them.  
~~~~~~~  
The next morning the girl’s woke up at dawn like they usually do.; it was going to take a while for them to wake up later than they usually do. (Y/N) and (BF/N) are never morning people so they wondered to the kitchen to get some coffee and toast.  
“What do you think that smile was about last night from Tony?” (BF/N) asked out loud while remembering Tony’s face.  
“I don’t know but I think is has something to do with you” (Y/N) hid her smile behind her cup.  
“Me! What did I do?” (BF/N) thought about what she could have done.  
“Oh nothing much”  
“Nothing much? Please (Y/N) tell me what did I do” (BF/N) begged.  
“Well you told tony no when he asked you out” (Y/N) said as if it didn’t matter.  
“So? What’s bad about that” (BF/N) asked confused.  
“Well Tony never and I mean NEVER gets told no!” (Y/N) exclaimed.  
“Not my fault I like someone else and not a stuck up ass like him” (BF/N) sighed  
“Oh yeah that reminded me why did you tell Tony I like someone? You know he will bug me until he finds out” (Y/N) moaned.  
“Well one you do like someone and it will keep him off your back and two just ignore him and don’t tell him easily solved” (BF/N) explained  
“Fine but if he finds out who I like I will tell him who you like” (Y/N) said.  
“Okay, fine anyway let’s go and train I’m getting bored” (BF/N) complained.  
~~  
(Y/N) and (BF/N) walked arm in arm to the training room. What they did not know was that Tony was listening to their conversation in the kitchen while he was in the vents looking for his secret stash of sweets that he hid from Thor. And heard everything that they said.  
“Perfect now I’ve got to find out who (Y/N) and (BF/N) likes. I’ve got some more spying to do”  
Tony said with a mischievous grin on his face. And started to crawl through the vents towards the training room.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend embarrasses you in front of your crush

At the training room the girls were talking about their crushes.  
“Why do you like him anyway? He is so boring” (Y/N) explained.  
“He is not boring; he is sweet, funny and really cute” (BF/N) replied dreamily. “Anyway I’m not the one who like a bit of naughtiness” (BF/N) snapped at (Y/N).  
“What? I like a bad boy so what he is fit and naughty plus he knows what to do if you know what I mean. So what else can I ask for?” (Y/N) asked while making her eyebrows move up and down.  
”hmmmm… well he could be funny sweet and kind like c‐“  
“Well speaking of the devil” (Y/N) cut you off. (BF/N) turned around and saw Loki and Thor arguing.  
“Thor give me some pop tarts and stop hogging them” Loki commanded while Thor shoved more pop tarts into his mouth. (BF/N) turned back to (Y/N) and saw that her mouth hanging open in an “O” shape with a light blush covering her cheeks. (BF/N) grabbed her chin and shut it.  
“You might want to shut that before he gets the wrong intention” (BF/N) snickered to (Y/N) causing her to blush harder. At that very moment Loki turned around and looked at the girl’s, then stared at (Y/N) and worried for her.  
“Lady (Y/N) is you alright?” Loki asked  
“Y‐yes, thanks I’m f‐fine” (Y/N) stammered at what to say to him, causing her to turn a tomato like red shade. (BF/N) turned around and started to punch and kick the punching bag.  
“Are you sure? You are really red are you coming down with a fever?” Loki asked the only girl he cared about but won’t admit it or show how he feels worried that people will make fun of him or tell her.  
“N‐N‐No I’m fine thanks just hot that’s all” (Y/N) explained hoping he will believe her and started to fan herself with her hands.  
“That’s a shocker since he is a frost giant isn’t he meant to keep you cold not hot?” (BF/N) mumbled to herself but (Y/N) heard and turned to (BF/N) and gave her the death glare; as the saying goes if looks could kill (BF/N) would be stabbed with a thousand knives!  
“Oh okay, would you like me to cool you down?” Loki asked this caused (BF/N) to burst out laughing as she took it wrong and she basically said that and (Y/N) turned a deeper red. Once Loki realised what (BF/N) was laughing about he went a deep red from embarrassment.  
“I‐I didn’t mean it like t‐t‐that” Loki stumbled.  
“Just ignore her she is being an idiot as usual” (Y/N) said standing up for Loki, this caused (BF/N) to stop laughing.  
“HEY! It’s not my fault he should keep his mouth shut but he always leaves it open for you (Y/N)” this caused (Y/N) and Loki to choke at what she said. “Sorry was that too much for you, I’ll tell Loki to calm down a bit for you” (BF/N) laughed falling on the floor from the shock look on their faces.  
“Emm… I’m going to go” Loki said while dragging his brother with him. Once they left (Y/N) got angry at (BF/N) who was trying to calm her breathing.  
“What was that for? Why embarrass me in front of him then make him feel like an idiot” (Y/N) screamed.  
“Not my fault you like someone who doesn’t know what I am like” (BF/N) saw that (Y/N) was still angry “okay, sorry I will keep my mouth shut” she said  
“You better or what just happened here with me and Loki might happen to you and your little crush” (Y/N) threatened this made (BF/N) to stop smiling and have a shocked face that made (Y/N) giggle.  
“You wouldn’t” she gasped.  
“Oh but I would” (Y/N) smirked.  
“Fine let’s go I don’t want to train anymore” (BF/N) moaned.  
~~~~  
Tony looked through the gap in the vents and saw what happened between (Y/N), Loki and (BF/N). What (BF/N) had said made Tony burst out laughing from her frost giant comment and making them choke out in shock when they left he had laughed so hard that he broke the vent and fell out. At that very moment Clint walked into the training room.  
“Hey are you alright Tony?” Clint asked worriedly for his friend.  
“Yeah I’m fine” he reassured Clint  
“What were you doing up there?” he asked pointing to the broken vent.  
“I was spying on (BF/N) and (Y/N).”  
“Why?” Clint asked curiously.  
“They both have a crush on someone in the avengers and I want to find out.” Tony stated  
“Wait does both of them have a crush or just (Y/N)?” Clint asked horrified at what he heard.  
“Both I found out (Y/N)‘s a second ago. You can help me set them up because I’m going to need help if you want” Tony asked  
“Yeah I will help who is it? And have you found out who (BF/N) likes yet?”  
“Well (Y/N) likes Loki and no (BF/N) hasn’t mentioned any names so I’m going to get every in the avengers to flirt with her until she say’s someone’s name”  
“Okay I’m in” Clint didn’t want (BF/N) to like anyone but him as he has had a crush on her for a while. Also he wanted to get (Y/N) to get with Loki and he knew he just needs to make him jealous and he will admit his feeling for (Y/N). ‘Easy as pie’ Clint thought to his self.  
Tony knew what to do. “So here is the plan we will see where the girls go and follow them and see if they mention who (BF/N) likes. Then at the party tonight we are going to play a few games and try to get (Y/N) in with Loki and maybe we will find out (BF/N)’s crush. Maybe it is me.” Tony said  
“Yeah like (BF/N) will like you; do you ever listen to what she tells you?” Clint asked  
“No not really but I might be wrong she might like you. But of course you don’t like her in that way do you?”  
“Yes i‐“Clint cut his self‐off knowing what he just told Tony.  
“I knew it you do like her it’s so obvious when I said she likes someone you looked really sad” Tony laughed. Then walked off to find Loki.


	4. chapter 4

At (Y/N)’s room the girls were playing with Jack and talking about what to wear for the celebration tonight that Tony is throwing for them coming back to the team.  
“I was thinking of wearing the green dress what do you think?” (Y/N) asked thinking of the outfit’s she could wear.  
“Oh that’s great it’ll defiantly catch Loki’s eyes. I’m stuck between the short pink dress or the blue knee length dress what one do you with catch c‐“ (BF/N) got cut off by (Y/N) putting her hand over (BF/N)’s mouth. She slowly let go of her mouth and pointed at the ceiling vent and you saw something move. (BF/N) grabbed the chair at (Y/N)’s desk and put it under the vent then climbed it. Once she was able to stand up straight she grabbed the vent and pulled it off and put her head in and looked around until she came face to face with Clint.  
“AHHHHH” (BF/N) screamed and the chair beneath her feet fell causing her to go down onto her back and hit her head. (Y/N) looked up and saw Clint and Tony come out of the vent into her room.  
(Y/N) went over to (BF/N) to see if she is alright but she was unconscious.  
“(BF/N) you alright?” she asked but got no response came she looked at Tony and Clint. “What did you do?!”  
“We didn’t mean to she just turned and Clint was there she screamed and fell it’s not our fault” Tony said  
“Of course it’s your fault you were the ones up there. What were you doing up there anyway?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Well… ummm… we were kind of seeing who (BF/N) likes” Clint explained.  
“How do you know she likes someone anyway?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Well I may have been spying on you two all day” Tony admitted. “I know you like Loki but I haven’t heard her say who she likes.”  
“Why you little p‐“She was cut off by (BF/N) coming back to consciousness and moaning as she tried to sit up.  
“Hey are you alright?” (Y/N) asked worriedly while she helped (BF/N) sit up.  
“Yeah I’m fine I just got shocked at seeing Clint’s face so close to mine in made me jump” (BF/N) said while looking at Clint and Tony in front of her. “What were you doing up there?” she asked  
“They have been spying on us all day they know that I like Loki and they nearly found out that you like you know who” (BF/N) nodded.  
“Oh man so close can’t you finish that sentence from earlier please” Tony moaned while making a puppy face but he only got a head shake saying no.  
“Get out and leave us alone Tony” (Y/N) ordered and they left sadly making the girls laugh. Once (Y/N) knew they were gone she looked at (BF/N) and said “defiantly the pink dress it will catch his eyes”  
“Okay so who told Tony you like Loki?” (BF/N) questioned still confused with what just happened.  
“Well tony has been spying on us all day so he must have seen everything that has happened to me during training.” (Y/N) said angrily this made (BF/N) laugh.  
“Okay well you know what is going to happen right?” (BF/N) asked only getting a response of  
(Y/N) shaking her head no. “Well since he knows he is going to try to set you two up so I would stay away from him for the first part” (BF/N) warned (Y/N).  
“Okay well we better get ready for tonight I am dreading what is going to happen. And I’m not the only one who will be getting set up tonight tony is going to find out who you like, even if he has to try all the boys.” (Y/N) smirked.  
“Well he can try but it’s not going to work” (BF/N) replied and walked out to her room.  
~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was in the living room together waiting for (Y/N) and (BF/N). When they walked in everyone’s mouth was hanging open. (Y/N) was wearing an emerald dress with black leather pumps with curly hair and she wore little make‐up only green eye shadow and pink lipstick. (BF/N) wore a knee length pink dress with pink high heels and she straightened her hair and only wore pink eye shadow. They both went and sat on the sofa together and smiled at everyone.  
“Okay everyone I have set up a few games for everyone to play” Tony smirked at (Y/N) making goose bumps appear on her arms. “The first game is spin the bottle with a twist. Every time it land on someone you have to pick out a piece of paper from the hat and it will tell you what kiss you have to do” tony explained so everyone knew what to do.  
Everyone sat in a circle and Tony placed the bottle in the middle and the hat to the side. First up was Tony he spun the bottle and everyone remained silent and then it landed on Steve. Steve turned fifty shades red and buried his face in his palms. Tony put his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and opened it and read “Angle kiss”  
“What is an angle kiss?” Steve asked nervously.  
“Well it is when someone kisses your eyelids” (Y/N) explained Steve only replied with a nod. Tony went to Steve and then kissed his closed eyelids. Next Steve spun the bottle and it landed on Loki. Steve put his hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper that read “Cheek kiss”. Steve went to a scowling Loki and kissed his cheek. Next Loki spun the bottle and it landed on (Y/N). When (Y/N) noticed that it had landed on her she was in a middle of drinking her apple and strawberry cocktail and choked on it. This made Hannah laugh and whisper to her friend “I don’t think you are meant to choke yet you haven’t even kissed him”  
Loki looked up at (Y/N) and he smirked and picked out a piece of paper that read “neck kiss” (BF/N) turned to (Y/N) and saw she was a crimson red and was staring at Loki.  
“You’re staring” (BF/N) whispered into (Y/N)’s ear. Those made (Y/N) come out of her day dreams of her and Loki rolling along the floor hot and sweaty she then looks down at the floor worried they will see what she was thinking. (BF/N) muffled her laugh behind her hand but (Y/N) saw a shot her an evil look. Slowly Loki got on to his knees like he was a begging dog looking for some fun and crawled over to (Y/N). Once he reached her she just sat there frozen and thinking  
‘OMG!! Loki is going to kiss me. LOKI IS GOING TO KISS ME!! FINALLY!! I wonder if we will ever get past kissing. Right (Y/N) forget about everything else apart from this kiss pull it together and act cool like you don’t care’ after (Y/N) lectured herself she moved her head to the side and held her hair away from her neck to give Loki access to it. Loki slowly let his mouth fall to her neck then started to suck all the way to (Y/N)’s chin. (BF/N) saw that she was trying to hold back a moan so she wouldn’t get teased by Tony. Once he was done he smiled down to (Y/N) then sat back down at his spot in the circle.  
After the game of spin the bottle they played another game truth or dare.  
“Right! I think brucey boy should go first. Right truth or dare?” Tony shouted out.  
“Ummm… I pick truth” Bruce thought  
“Okay do you have a crush on anyone here?” Tony giggled like a school girl.  
“Well… umm... Yeah I do” Bruce turned as red as a beetroot.  
“What?! Who?!” (BF/N) asked looking a bit pale.  
“Umm… you don’t want to know, anyway its Steve’s turn” Bruce mumbled  
“Ooo. No, no, no answer my question who do you like?” (BF/N) probed.  
“Fine! I like you. Now Steve truth or dare?” he asked really quickly.  
“Wait. You like me? Aww brucey you are so sweet” (BF/N) was bright red but gave Bruce a kiss on the lips. Tony looked over at Clint and saw how angry he is.  
“Okay, Steve truth or dare” Tony carried on the game.  
“I pick dare” he replied back nervously.  
“Okay I dare you to take your trousers off” Hannah laughed and looked over at (Y/N) who was turning red making Loki jealous and growl deeply in his throat, but no one took notice. Slowly Steve goes up and unzipped his trousers and shook them off. Showing his nice ass as he turned around. While he had his back towards everyone (BF/N) took a picture on (Y/N)’s phone and saved it as her home wallpaper giggling while she did it.  
“Okay (Y/N) it’s your go truth or dare?” Steve asked while putting his trousers back on.  
“I pick truth” she replied still looking flushed still.  
“Okay have you ever gone skinny dipping with anyone?”  
“Let me think, umm. Yes I have and I’m not telling you anymore. So who is next? Tony truth or dare?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Dare of course baby” he smirked and winked at her.  
“Okay I dare you to go into Lady Natasha’s room a take one of her under garment” Thor boomed loudly.  
“Okay” with that Tony walked out to the elevator towards Natasha’s room. While everyone else watched him on the CCTV camera. Tony slowly opened her door being careful not to wake her up. He crept over to her draws and slid it open and grabbed her bra as he shut it she stirred and rolled over. He froze on the spot until he made sure she was still asleep then crept out of her room. Everyone turned around as he came back in the room and clapped at him.  
“Okay. Thank you. Now Loki your turn truth or dare?” tony said.  
“Why should I play this stupid mortal game nothing you say or do will do anything? But I will pick dare” Loki grumbled like an old man.  
“Okay I dare you to sing a love song to someone you like” (BF/N) shouted out.  
“Okay.” Loki turned to (Y/N) and started to sing ‘you sound good to me’ by the end of the song (Y/N)’s face was bright red while everyone else’s mouth was hanging out in shock.  
“Wow you’re actually good. Now I think that everyone has had a go now what should we play?” (BF/N) asked.  
“Oh no missy you are not getting out of this now pick truth or dare?” (Y/N) butted in.  
“Fine. I pick dare” (BF/N) stuck her tongue out.  
“Okay I dare you to kiss every boy in this room” Tony smirked at her thinking she will back down.  
“Okay” (BF/N) got up and went straight to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Next she went to Bruce and Thor kissing them on the cheek as well, when she turned around she saw that Clint was still in the room. She started to blush but slowly walked towards him and then gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips but it looks like his cheek to everyone else. When she looked into his face he had a smirk across his mouth.  
“There you go done. Now let’s play some other games” (BF/N) complained.  
For the rest of the night they played other games like a dancing competition, a nerf battle it was girls against boys the girls won obviously. They also played hide and seek the boys ended up screaming like girls as (BF/N) and (Y/N) jumped out of the vents and jumped on them. At three in the morning everyone went to bed.  
~~~~  
At four in the morning someone was awake and was walking towards Tony’s door with a mischievous smile on their face.  
~~~~

At eleven o’clock the next day everyone woke up to Tony shouting. Everyone ran out their rooms with their weapons thinking they are under attack and ran towards Tony who was staring at his door.  
“What is the meaning of this Tony?” (BF/N) yawned while looking around. Tony didn’t reply he only moved so everyone could look at his door. There was a note saying ‘that was a good trick but you are going to have to try harder if you want to reveal the secret out of me Stark.” In big black letters. With a picture of Tony in a maid dress with a girl in front of him smiling at him seductively. Everyone laughed at the picture then looked at Tony curious.  
“What she dared me too so I took it as a challenge and wore it” He simply stated. “Anyway that is not what I asked you to answer. Now, who did this?” He pointed at the letter only getting ‘I don’t know’ from everyone.  
“Jarvis?” Tony talked towards the ceiling.  
“Yes sir?” the computer replied.  
“Can you get the video tape for last night and see who did this?” At that command the video came up and saw Tony’s door with no note. But then it appeared but no one saw a person walk to the door. “Jarvis can you play that again but slower?” at that the video played again but slower this time they saw something move really fast and then the note was placed on to the door. At that everyone looked really confused thinking who it could be. While (Y/N) looked at (BF/N) knowing that it was her. Only (Y/N) knew about (BF/N)’s powers as she gained them after she left the Avengers. No one else knew of her super speed as she got that ability when she left shield so they didn’t suspect it was (BF/N). (BF/N) looked over at (Y/N) and shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face then walked away from everyone else


	5. chapter 5

When (Y/N) walked into the training room (BF/N) was already in there throwing punches at the punching bag. (Y/N) walked and held the punching bag still so she can talk to (BF/N) while she carries on punching the bag.  
“Why did you do it?” (Y/N) asked  
“Do what?” (BF/N) answered acting like she didn’t know what (Y/N) was talking about.  
“You know what I mean the note on the door that ‘the mystery’ person put on there” (Y/N) did quote marks while saying ‘the mystery person’  
“Okay I did it because I thought it might put Tony off to trying to set us up until after the mission and then we can leave again without them knowing who we like” (BF/N) explained. (Y/N) only nodded still thinking about (BF/N)’s plan.  
“Okay I see were your coming from but I doubt it will stop Tony he will just think it is a challenge and will try and figure out who it is” (Y/N) thought aloud.  
“Well he won’t figure it out as he doesn’t know about my super speed” (BF/N) winked. At that moment Bruce came in.  
“I know it was you (BF/N)” he simply stated while looking at the two girls.  
“I don’t know what you mean Bruce what are you talking about?” she lied.  
“Don’t lie (BF/N) it’s not good for you. I know you did it and that you have new powers” he just kept looking at them.  
“Bu‐ But‐ How‐di‐ what?” she stammered shocked at what Bruce said.  
“I have been watching you to see if you get in any trouble and I’ve seen you training together in that old building. The cctv cameras still work there” he answered there unspoken question as how he saw them. “Also I had Clint follow you a few time so he knows as well”  
Someone walked into the training room everyone turned around and saw that it was Clint. He quickly turned and went back for the door but (BF/N) used her power and beat him there.  
“Not to fast Clint” (BF/N) said sweetly making him flinch knowing what is to come. “You have some explaining to do”  
“And what would that be?” he tried to act dumb.  
“Why have you been following me and (Y/N)?” she questioned  
“Well… ummm… you see I didn’t want one of you to get hurt so I followed you a few times” he tried to find the right answer.  
“Define a few times for me”  
“Ummm… twenty‐four times” he mumbled under his breath at that (BF/N) stormed out of the training room angry. Clint went to follow but (Y/N) grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“Just let her calm down she will come around”  
After taking two hours to calm down (BF/N) came back to the Stark tower and went to (Y/N)’s room. (BF/N) opened the door and walked in on (Y/N) and Loki making out and touching each other.  
“Oh… um… sorry” at that (BF/N) ran to the elevator and went to her room still shocked at what she saw what her friend was doing. After her shock died down (BF/N) went to her stereo and turned it on while made herself some lunch. After she had finished eating she started to tidy her room. With nothing else to do she just learned to do a new dance for her performance and will teach it to (Y/N) once she has finished snogging Loki’s face off. At that moment crazy stupid love came on and she started to sing along with it.  
“Jarvis turn it up please” (BF/N) requested.  
“Yes mam” the robot replied.  
Once she was coming to the end of her dance routine (Y/N) walked out of the elevator. And waited until (BF/N) was finished the dance to talk.  
“Finished snogging Loki’s face off?” (BF/N) asked with a smirk.  
“OH! I’m sorry you walked in on us like that” (Y/N) blushed.  
“It was my fault I didn’t knock. Just quickly how long has this been going on between you two?” (BF/N) asked curiously.  
“Ummm… the night of our welcome back party” (BF/N) only nodded and played the song again to (Y/N) the routine. After a while (Y/N) got the dance right and they did some vocal warm ups to try the dance and singing at the same time. The girls sang in time and the dancing at the right time together. After the song finished and the girls finished the dance they heard some claps and turned around to see everyone looking at them with wide smiles on their faces.  
“WHAT THE‐ How long have you been there?” (Y/N) asked them.  
“Well since verse two. You know you two are really good and have really beautiful voices” (BF/N) just turned bright red and turned around as she was shy when her friends ever sees her dancing let alone singing only (Y/N) does but she joins her so she has some confidence in front of her.  
“Well you should say thanks to (BF/N) she taught me to express my voice and dance. You should come and watch her tomorrow at the night club down the street” (Y/N) smirked at Tony.  
“N‐N‐NO, I mean you don’t have to go I’m not good anyway (Y/N) is the star” she stammered  
“Now we all know you’re lying about that we just heard you. Anyway it will be good to go out for a night and have some fun” Tony smirked down to (BF/N) making her feel even smaller then she usually is.  
“Okay that is settled now you’re going to have to leave so we can practice another dance and song. Actually Hannah I was wondering if we can sing that song you wrote” (Y/N) asked sweetly knowing what was going to happen.  
“(Y/N)! I‐I Don’t k-know what you are talking about” (BF/N) turned around again so they didn’t see her blush and fear. She knew what song (Y/N) was talking about it was the one that she wrote about her feelings towards Clint.  
“You write songs?” Clint asked she could feel everyone’s eyes her back and (Y/N) smirking.  
“Yes” (BF/N)’s voice came out squeaky.  
“OOO I can’t wait until tomorrow I want to hear what this song is that you have kept a secret from us all” Tony winked having a feel what the song was about.  
“Okay go now all of you we need to practice so it will be perfect” (Y/N) said happily. At that (Y/N) pushed everyone to the elevator and waved goodbye.  
“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” (BF/N) screamed.  
“What it’s not like they know who it is for” (Y/N) quipped.  
“B‐BU‐BUT‐” (BF/N) got cut off.  
“No but’s you’re doing it know how does the song go” (Y/N) asked. At that (BF/N) taught (Y/N) the song and they made up the perfect dance to go along with it.  
~~~~  
Tony and Clint walked to Tony’s gadget room.  
“I think we are going to find out who she likes tomorrow” Tony smirked.  
“Oh yeah and how do you know that?” Clint asked him intrigued.  
“Well because the way she blushed when (Y/N) said about the song I think it has something to do with her little crush” Tony smirked.  
~~~~  
At ten o’clock the girls had finished their routine and rehearsing the lyrics to the new song. They went down to the kitchen to get some dinner and a drink.  
“Dancing is defiantly a workout it is my second favioute” (Y/N) puffed out.  
“Oh yeah and what would be your first favioute” (BF/N) asked while smiling.  
“Well that would sex. Duh” (Y/N) said like it was so easy to know.  
“Yeah not that you get much” (BF/N) mumbled under her breath. (Y/N) heard anyway and hit her up the side of the head earning an ‘ow’.  
~~~~  
As soon as everyone fell asleep someone was awake and was walking towards Tony’s door again  
~~~~


	6. chapter 6

“REALLY!!!” Tony shouted waking everyone up again.  
“What is it now Tony” Steve asked with everyone else following behind him and Tony moves showing another note from ‘the mysterious person’ it read ‘do you really think it will be that easy you have to work for it. Maybe even beg’. Everyone turned to Loki.  
“What it wasn’t me cause it says beg doesn’t mean it is me” he growled out still tired from being woken up early in the morning.  
“JARVIS I WANT THE VIDEO OF MY DOOR FOR LAST NIGHT! NOW!” Tony shouted to the ceiling. The Video came up and you saw a little flash and the note was on the door. “MAKE IT GO SLOWER!” Tony commanded at that it played again and you could see the figure running really fast and then was gone once again. Three people turned to look at (BF/N) but she already walked away laughing.  
(Y/N), Bruce and Clint all looked at each other and smirked.  
After everyone woke up properly and had something to eat the girls went to (BF/N)’s room to practice their performance ready for tonight.  
“Why did you do it?” (Y/N) broke the silence.  
“Because I thought it was funny” (BF/N) giggled and (Y/N) joined in.  
“Well I defiantly agree with you his face was priceless and then you turned it towards Loki it is simple bait.” (Y/N) cried out.  
~~~  
“Welcome to Roux. Today we have a special treat in store” the DJ announced to the crowed earning screams and yeah’s. “Today the queens are back. I will give you the SINGING ANGLES!” the DJ shouted into the microphone while everyone cheered the girls that were walking on to the stage.  
“Thank you for all the cheers we will sing a song together at first but then (BF/N) is going to sing a special song that she has wrote” (Y/N) announced. At that the crowed went silent and the girls started singing ‘fight for this love’ everyone in the crowd sang along as well. While the avengers just stared at the girls still in shock from their beautiful voices. Once the song was over (Y/N) left the stage and left (BF/N) all alone. First she took a few deep breaths.  
“I have written this song about my life. It is called my only love” at that (BF/N) nodded to the DJ and he played the music. At first it started out slow and then got louder. On the last line everyone sang along.  
“You are… you are my only love  
You… you are my only love”  
At that the song ended and everyone clapped to (BF/N). At that she ran off the stage and ran to the bathroom and (Y/N) followed behind.  
“I can’t believe I did that” (BF/N) said shaking while splashing water on her face good thing she wasn’t wearing any make‐up.  
“I know I would never have the balls to do that!” (Y/N) hugged her.  
“Just to let you know I am so going to get you back for that” (BF/N) told (Y/N).  
“Ummm… no you’re not we are now even remember what happened in the training room” (BF/N) nodded remembering what happened with (Y/N) and Loki.  
“Okay I don’t think I can ever face Clint again though.” (BF/N) said  
“Why you were great” (Y/N) complained  
“Yeah well I kind of stared at him while I sang the whole song” (BF/N) blushed. (Y/N) just shook her head and dragged Hannah out of the bathroom. Once they reached the gang they all surrounded (Y/N) and gave compliments (BF/N) managed to get out of (Y/N)’s grip and walled out of the club before anyone saw her.  
“Hey sweetie” Loki whispered into (Y/N)’s ear. She jumped slightly and jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
“AWWW!” Tony slurred he was already drunk (What a shocker) from all the whiskey he has drunken.  
“I think we should take him home” a sober Steve told (Y/N) and they all left together.  
When everyone got home (BF/N) was already in bed watching a Disney film. She didn’t go and see any of them as she was too embarrassed still. After a while everything went quite so she was guessing they all went to bed. As she was about to go to sleep she kept hearing a bang on the floor top of hers. It was (Y/N)’s room suddenly she heard some muffled moans.  
“Oh great she is fucking the frost giant hope she doesn’t get a cold” (BF/N) smirked. She flipped the covers off and went to the living room that they all hung out in and turned the television on quietly so she doesn’t wake anyone up. And laid down on the sofa so you only see the cover and slowly fell asleep.  
~~~~  
(BF/N) woke up with all the avengers staring down at her.  
“Why are you sleeping on the sofa?” Tony asked.  
“Oh sorry I kept hearing noises so I came in here and must have fallen asleep” she looked at (Y/N) who has turned bright red with Loki joining her. This made (BF/N) laugh.  
“OH MY GOD! YOU AND LOKI BANGED” Tony shouted out and everyone’s eyes turned onto the couple. “Was he good?” he asked.  
“Yes we did and I’m not answering that” (Y/N) blushed and Tony whined like a puppy as he didn’t get an answer to his question.  
“Okay everyone I have an idea why don’t we go out tonight yeah?” (BF/N) asked trying to change the subject for (Y/N). Everyone nodded and went off to get ready to go out.  
~~~~  
While everyone got dressed to go to the club. Tony was setting up a trap for the person who kept on putting note on the door so when they go near the door once it was closed then the net will fall on top of them.  
“They won’t know what is coming to them” Tony laughed evilly.  
~~~~  
By the time everyone was dressed ready to go to the club it was nine o’clock. (Y/N) and (BF/N) went to get into the limo when (Y/N) suddenly kept sneezing causing (BF/N) to jump.  
“Are you okay?” (BF/N) asked worriedly.  
“Yeah I’m fine just an itch that’s all” (Y/N) reassured her best friend.  
“Okay but if you don’t feel good and keep sneezing we can come back to the tower” (BF/N) said.  
“Okay I will tell you I promise now get into the limo” (Y/N) ordered. (BF/N) slowly looked at her then go into the limo still worried for her friend.  
Once they got to the club Tony went to the bar to get a whiskey along with Clint, Bruce, Steve and Thor.  
“What drink would you like my dear?” Loki asked (Y/N).  
“A Gin and Tonic please “(Y/N) replied sweetly. And with that Loki went off to the bar along with the other boys.  
“Come on let’s go and dance” (Y/N) pulled (BF/N) onto the dance floor  
“But I can’t dance” she whined at her friend.  
“That’s a lie and you know it you can cerograph a dance routine when you put your mind to it. Just like you did when we were in your room getting ready for the show. Remember” (Y/N) said.  
After giving up arguing Hannah went on to the dance floor with (Y/N) and they started dancing to ‘love, sex, magic by Shontelle’ after getting comfortable dancing the rest of the Avengers joined on to the dance floor. Suddenly, (Y/N) stopped dancing and fell to the floor bringing (BF/N) down with her; she started to sneeze again and couldn’t stop. (BF/N) looked really close to her face and saw that she is really pale.  
“Come on let’s get out of here you’re not well” (BF/N) got up and helped (Y/N) to her feet. Slowly, they started to walk through the crowd to get out of the club. Once outside (BF/N) put her hand up and a taxi pulled up on the road and put (Y/N) in then herself. Once they got back to the tower (Y/N) was feeling a little better and could walk on her own without any help and went into the warm and empty lobby of the Avengers tower.  
“Welcome back Miss (BF/L/N) and Miss (L/N) welcome home” Jarvis called out. They carried on walking toward the bank of elevators and went up to (Y/N) floor.   
“I’m sorry we had to leave earlier than we planned to” (Y/N) apologised weakly.   
“Its fine I knew something was wrong with you, but you just brushed it off just like you always do. Anyway I think I know what is wrong with you but we will go out tomorrow morning and get what you need. But right now you need your beauty sleep so you will feel better for tomorrow” (BF/N) ordered worried for her friend. After refusing a little bit (Y/N) huffed and went to sleep while (BF/N) carried on thinking what could be wrong with (Y/N). Then it just hit her; (Y/N) only started sneezing and looking feverish after she banged Loki so that left only one option. SHE WAS PREGNANT!!!!!  
~~  
While on another floor below Tony was stumbling towards his room and forgetting about the trap he had made for the ‘mystery person’ and walked straight into it.  
“Help!” Tony shouted but no one came to him as they were already asleep.   
~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so sorry about the long wait the story deleted off my phone so I had to do it again but here is chapter 7. I have also changed the lay out so I hope it will be easier to read

(BF/N) went to (Y/N)’s room at ten o’clock the next morning with a tray with some tea and toast. When she walked in (Y/N) was still sleeping. (BF/N) put the tray on the dresser opposite the king-size bed and then went over to (Y/N) and gently shook her until she woke up.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty, I put some breakfast on the desk so when you finished get dress and meet me in the lobby we need to go out and get something. Okay?” (BF/N) whispered. (Y/N) fluttered her eyes open slowly and stretched like a lazy cat. 

“What time is it?” she mumbled glancing around the room but couldn’t see a clock.

“It’s ten o’clock” (BF/N) replied back and stood up and walked out of the room waving behind her back. “See you in the lobby soon”

By the time (Y/N) was ready (BF/N) was already waiting by the entrance of the lobby tapping along the music that was playing in her ears. (Y/N) tapped her on the shoulder making her take the earphone out of her ears. “I’m ready” (Y/N) said.

“Okay then let’s go and get what we need” (BF/N) hooked her arm in (Y/N)’s and they walked out into hot sunny street and walked along the path until they found the local chemist. Once the girls walked into the chemist (BF/N) went down all the aisles until she found the pregnancy tests.

“You think I’m pregnant?!” (Y/N) squeaked causing the customers to look at her.

“Yes you only started feeling this way after you banged Loki so that is the only possible outcome. But I may be wrong but let’s test it first so grab one of each test just to make sure they are not wrong” (BF/N) explained to her pale friend. After they paid for the tests they went back to the tower and (Y/N) nervously took the tests.  
“Right that’s the last one, now what do we do?” she questioned.

“We have to wait five minutes and look at the tests if it has a red minus then you’re not pregnant, if it is a pink plus sign that means you are pregnant” (BF/N) read off the box.  
“Okay, but it I was pregnant then wont I have morning sickness and have craving for food?” (Y/N) wondered.

“Well you would if this is a normal pregnancy but it isn’t you banged a god who likes to bang horses. Not that I am say you are one but you know what I mean. That means you will probably have different symptoms and probably will have a quicker pregnancy so you won’t have to go through as much pain as other women do. So you are lucky you did bang a god.” (BF/N) replied giving (Y/N) a through explanation.

“O-Okay, this is so scary and exciting at the same time; I don’t know how to feel” (Y/N) whispered.

“Hey, you will be fine you have me and all the other guys here to help you through this pregnancy so you are not alone” (BF/N) hugged her freeing to reinsure her. (Y/N) was about to say something when her watch chimed telling them it has been five minutes. She shakily got off the bed and went to the bathroom to look at the tests that were waiting by the sink. After a few minutes (BF/N) went in and found (Y/N) on the floor crying. (BF/N) went to the sink and saw a bright pink plus sign on it.

“Oh it’s okay you have me and Loki along the other to help you; please stop crying I don’t like to see you this upset” (BF/N)asked gently worried to say the wrong thing to her friend.

“B-but L-Loki doesn’t even know about this” (Y/N) hiccupped.

“Well we could just not tell him for a little while and till you get comfortable of the fact that you are going to become a mom. We can act as if we don’t know you are pregnant and keep it a secret until you are able to tell him” (BF/N)thought.

“No. That won’t work he is the god of lies and mischief he will see right through our plan” (Y/N) complained.

Well… ummm… We could go out during the days and come home alter and you can say that you are exhausted and then go to bed. There the perfect plan” (BF/N)said.  
“Yeah I guess we can do that until I have the balls to tell Loki he is a father to my baby” (Y/N) mumbled under her breath.

“Great so we will start out tomorrow morning by going to the doctors, then we will ‘borrow’” (BF/N) used her fingers to make an air quote for the word borrow. “Tony’s credit card then we will go out to the shops to get: nappies, a cot, baby clothes, shoes, toys, maternity clothes, baby monitors, baby food and baby cutlery to feed the baby” (BF/N) listed everything on her fingers thinking of everything for the top of her mind. 

“Wow! That a lot to get and do but how are we going to hide all of these things until Loki finds out?” (Y/N) questioned scared.

“I know but we will have a week or so to get everything until you will start showing and have to tell him. Also you can leave everything in my room until you can put them in here” (BF/N) guessed. “Until you start showing your bump. No one will know but you better tell Loki soon before everyone else will find out before him”

“Yeah I know but I don’t know I’m going to tell him” (Y/N) whined.

“It will soon come to you and you find the perfect moment to tell him he is a father” (BF/N) reassured her friend.

“Okay yeah I guess so now let’s go out and get some lunch; It’s on Tony so don’t be shy” (Y/N) laughed.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so proud second update in one day. this chapter is a lot longer than the others so I hope you enjoy.

“So we’ve gone to the doctors and we have an appointment at eleven o’clock tomorrow to see how far you are in this pregnancy” (BF/N) put in the time in her phone to remind herself to get up early.

“Yeah that sounds good. Now we need to sort out how I am going to tell Loki he is going to be a father” (Y/N) whined while she ate her spaghetti and meatballs. Making noises to say that it is really nice.

“How about we say that you and Loki have to go on a mission to the others but you actually go somewhere else instead. You could have a relaxing and fun day then you can tell him the next day that he is going to be a father so he can adjust to it. We could go shopping today and get you some nice garments and supplies you are going to need for the weekend.” (BF/N) thought it was a good plan.

“Yeah that sounds like a plan but I’m not sure about the second part” (Y/N) blushed.

“Oh come on it will be fun also when are you next going to wear something sexy. Your belly will start getting bigger and then you won’t be able to dress up” (BF/N)whined.  
After some more arguing (Y/N) finally gave in “Fine, I will go” (Y/N) sulked.

~~~~  
“This is the best Idea I’ve had yet” Tony talked to himself in the lab while he listened to the girls talk from the chip in (Y/N) phone. Tony noticed that they have been acting funny so he did what he did best butting into other peoples business. Tony was laughing when it came to an abrupt halt as he heard (Y/N) talk to (BF/N).

“Oh yeah and what am I supposed to say to him” (Y/N) complained “how about this ‘Loki I have something to tell you, you are going to be a father’ yeah that will be a great Idea” (Y/N) complained.

At that very moment Tony took a shoot of vodka and ended spitting it all out over the desk.

“JARVIS please record that and save it to the black mail file please” Tony looked at the ceiling.

~~~~  
“So where should we start” (BF/N) asked (Y/N) as they walked into Ann Summers. “Should we go upstairs where the toys are or should we stay down stairs and look at all of the outfits” (BF/N) asked.

“How about we start down here the go upstairs to have a look around” (Y/N) replied.

“Oh that a good idea that reminds me that we can do that on a body if you know what I mean” (BF/N) winked at (Y/N) while laughing.

“How do I put up with you? (Y/N) mumbled while shaking her head.

“I don’t know. It must mean that you love me so much you will miss me if you ever leave” (BF/N) laughed while hugging her best friend.

“Yeah I know. Now let’s get shopping” (Y/N) ordered.

Hannah walked over to rack full of costumes. “Hey (Y/N) look at these” (BF/N) called her friend and showed her a nurse and a cat women costume.

“That’s actually not half bad although they are not my kind of thing but they are for you” (Y/N) laughed.

“Yeah I think that I might get these” (BF/N) mumbled and hung them over her arm.

After that the girls the girls started looking at racks of under garments. (Y/N) moved on to the rack full of different colour apart from the colour she wanted. She came to the end of the rack and saw the perfect one. It was a dark green corset with strap at the side to hold it together it was covered in black lace that showed her curves. She tried to pull it off the rack but it was being pulled the other way. (Y/N) put her head over the rack and saw another woman trying to get it.  
“Umm. Excuse me but will you let go of my corset I’m trying to get it off the rack” (Y/N) asked politely and smiled.

“Um. No I was here first so you can let go” the women ordered while giving it a tug.

“No I will not. Now if you don’t let go you will get in to serious trouble” (Y/N) warned.

“Oh is that a threat. Come on then Blondie let’s see what you’ve got” the women went into give (Y/N) a punch, but she was too slow and (Y/N) dodged the hit. (Y/N) kicked the woman’s feet and made her fall on to the floor earning a sharp cry from her. The women kicked her leg out and made (Y/N) fall on top of her. At that very moment (BF/N) came over to see what the commotion was and started to laugh at the girls. While she laughed she spotted the green corset and took it over to the register to pay for it with her costumes and under garments.

They yet had gone upstairs and (BF/N) was curious to see what was up there that will take her fancy. She went over to (Y/N). At that very moment the assistant manager came over. He was attractive to many girls’ eyes maybe even seen as sexy for some. He has brown eyes that remind you of being in a cabin in winter with a steaming mug of rich hot chocolate, dark hair that make you think of a strong black coffee, he also has a tall/mediums height. He was smiling like a Chester cat that has caught the impossible mouse; he was wearing a smart looking business suit and a name tag that had Leo on it. His eyes slowly roamed over the girls body’s that were rolling over the floor. He quickly made sure that the CCTV cameras are working and recording the fight before he breaks them up.

“Ladies, ladies there is no reason to fight over me. There is plenty of me to go around” he joked.

“Where did you come from? Don’t try to finish a battle that does not include you” (Y/N) shouted.

“Girl, who do you think you are talking to? I am the assistant manager” Leo replied cockily.

“You dim-wit, who else?” (Y/N) replied sarcastically. At that (Y/N) kneed the women in the stomach and stood back up and stretched her muscles and looked Leo up and down. (BF/N) walked over to stop any more fights.

“Why don’t you go upstairs? I’ll be right up in a minute” (BF/N) suggested.

“Fine” (Y/N) sulked and stormed up the stairs.

“So you won’t call the police will you?” (BF/N) pleaded.

“No I won’t. You’re lucky that I find you friend damn sexy!” Leo exclaimed while watching her arse move as she walked away then out of view.

“Hahaha, yeah she has that effect on boys” (BF/N) said as she started to head towards the stairs to go to (Y/N) “You wouldn’t mind helping us would you we might need a guy’s opinion on what we need and to see if they go with the right occasion?” (BF/N) questioned.

“No I’m sure I can guide you to the right things that you need” Leo winked earning himself a slap on the arm from (BF/N). “Ouch, you’re feisty. I’m sure some people like that if you know what I mean” 

“Well it is good sometimes but I do like it the other way if you know what I mean” (BF/N) winked back then went up the stair with Leo trailing behind her. They looked around the floor and saw that (Y/N) was at the back of the floor looking at all the flavoured oils.

“I think I’ll get both of these. We might not we’ll use them all but we can save some for a rainy day” (Y/N) thought out loud. Her eye caught something shiny, once she walked over where it was she realised it was a box full of metal and fluffy handcuffs along with some gags. She picked up a pair of gold handcuffs and held them in her other hand with the oils in. She then turned to Leo “Where are the whips?”

“Um. They are over there” Leo pointed at the furthest corner on the opposite side of the floor. (Y/N) walked over there and looked at the different sizes they had. She picked up one that had long tassels at the bottom with a few gold chains at the top, and then added it to the growing pile of toys in her hand.

After half an hour longer the girls had brought everything they wanted or needed. Once they were about to leave Leo came over and gave (Y/N) a piece of paper with his number on it. “Call me” (Y/N) looked at the slip then handed it back to him.

“No thanks I’d rather not, I’m with someone” as she said that Leo’s face darkened to a deep scowl.

“You will regret it if you don’t”

At the (BF/N) walked over. “Or what? Huh? What are you going to do if she doesn’t ring you, you dickhead. She doesn’t need some lowlife following her around like a lost puppy” (BF/N) then grabbed (Y/N) arms and pulled her out of the shop and down the road. “What a creep” (BF/N) exclaimed.

“I know right!”

The girls then decided to go to the spa to relax; while they were there they both got a pedicure, manicure and a relaxing massage.  
~~~  
Once the girls got back to the tower the girls went straight to (Y/N)floor to put away the bags. Once they opened the door to her bedroom they saw Tony sitting with a scotch in his hand while he sat on (Y/N)’s couch, they both tried to hide the bags behind their backs.

“Ah. I was wondering when you would get back! How are you feeling (Y/N)? Any sickness?” Tony questioned.

“No. Why?”

“Well I heard something over the phone that you may get sick in the mornings. Is this true?”

“I don’t know what you’re on about Tony”

“(BF/N) check your phone please” Tony ordered. (BF/N) grabbed her phone and took it apart until she found a chip.

“You’ve been spying on us!” (BF/N) growled taking the chip out and smashed it under her foot. 

“Well I wanted to make sure that you were safe” he remarked.

“What else does this chip do Tony?” (Y/N) asked.

“Well it allows me to hear everything you say and it is a GPS so we can track you down if needed to be” Tony visibly gulped at the look on (Y/N)’s face but continued. “So earlier while you were at the café I heard that you were umm…” Tony trailed off but used his hand to gesture toward her belly making a bump on his.

“You won’t tell a single soul or I swear Tony you will regret it. I will tell Loki and I will tell the others” (Y/N) growled at him through gritted teeth.

“Okay, but if you need any money or help to put people back in their place like that douche bag from that shop- he will be dealt with. But I have to be its grandpa” Tony told her.  
“We don’t need your money stark we’ve already got your credit card” (BF/N) said flashing a devious smile his way while showing him his credit card.

“(BF/N)! I’ve been Loki for that for ages!” Tony expressed.

“What? I just found it lying around in your wallet so I didn’t think you would need it”

With that Tony walked out of the room to hide his wallet form them.

“So what you going to do now that Tony knows? It won’t be long before he tells someone” (BF/N) stated.

“I know” (Y/N) huffed. “I’m going to have to tell Loki sooner than I panned”

“Okay. How about tomorrow you can take Loki to the holiday home in buffalo, the cottage is in the middle of the woods so you won’t get interrupted by anyone and at this time of year there will be a guarantee of it snowing. You could take the helicopter, how does that sound?” (BF/N) asked.

“Yeah that sounds good. Right I better start packing for me and Loki and I’ll tell him once I’ve packed” with that (BF/N) walked out and gave you a wink.

Once (Y/N) was packed she nervously stepped into the elevator and went to the living room area. While in the elevator she watched the numbers of the floors changes and the got higher and higher while clenching her hands together.

When the doors opened she spotted all the other avengers sitting on the couches together chatting. (Y/N) walled over to the chair Loki was sitting in and whispered in his ear.

“Please can you come with me for a minute” he gave her a worried look but go up and followed her to the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” Loki asked.

“Yeah of course. But I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little trip to Buffalo for some you and me time?” it came out as a question instead of a suggestion.

"Um. yeah that sound lovely as long as you say your alright I'm up for it. When do you want to go?"

"Now if that's okay so we can get there by tomorrow and we can settle in"

"Okay let me just go and pack and we can get going"

"I've already packed for you. lets go" with that (Y/N) dragged Loki all the way to the helicopter that (BF/N) loaded their bags in ready for them to take of as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave comments on what you thought and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever continuous xreader so please leave comments thanks


End file.
